


【斑鳴】掠奪

by uknow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uknow/pseuds/uknow
Summary: 就是一輛沒頭沒尾的小破車，而且翻車了，所以慎入！第一次寫斑爺，OOC大爆炸，請慎入！沒有劇情，強制有，綑綁有，慎入！慎入！可接受者走往下走，不可接受者右上左上叉叉慢走不送！
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	【斑鳴】掠奪

留了一頭如刺蝟般烏黑長髮的男人，正跨坐在四肢被綁並呈大字型躺在冰冷鐵床的金髮少年胸腹上，兩隻手用力拽住少年那頭耀眼的金髮，那張冷傲的俊臉上露出一抹嘲諷的笑容。  
  
「唔、唔——⋯⋯」  
  
「再含深一點⋯⋯」  
  
「唔嗯——！」  
  
「對、就是這樣⋯⋯很棒⋯⋯」  
  
繼續將已經硬到發疼的紫紅粗長的性器全根沒入對方撐到不能再撐開並且紅腫的雙唇裡，毫不憐惜的用力撻伐少年那柔軟溫熱的口腔，碩大的龜頭直直頂上喉頭，引起金髮少年的一陣顫慄，被擠壓到的咽喉不由自主收縮吞嚥，只能被迫吞吃這根猙獰的性器。  
  
「呵呵——我記得你、這張嘴很會說大道理⋯⋯可是這種口活你做的不是很好呢，漩渦鳴人？」  
  
宇智波斑冷笑著蹂躪躺在自己身下的漩渦鳴人，這傢伙他可是費了好大的勁才帶回來的，在自己失去所有能力之後。  
  
第四次忍界大戰結束後，苟延殘喘的宇智波斑並沒有死，本應該隨著柱間他們一起離開，可是他沒有，這個宇智波家族最強者靠著一己執念硬是活了下來。  
  
「唔——咳、咳咳——哈、哈⋯⋯」  
  
突然很想聽這少年會說些什麼，在自己對他做這些事後，於是宇智波斑將自己的性器從對方的嘴裡抽離，冷眼看著漩渦鳴人一個勁地猛咳，咳到整張臉漲紅，掛在眼角的生理淚水不由自主地落下，這副狼狽的模樣讓宇智波斑更加欲罷不能，嗜虐因子蠢蠢欲動，更想要把對方弄到哭不出來為止！  
  
「你不是應該——宇智波斑！你放開我！」  
  
好不容易才緩過氣，漩渦鳴人本來想問為什麼對方還活著，可想到現在自己的處境，還有這個男人正在對自己做的事，漩渦鳴人內心怒意橫生，管不得對方為什麼沒有死！話鋒一轉就是一陣怒吼。  
  
「漩渦鳴人，你覺得我有可能放開你嗎？」  
  
「那你到底想做什麼！」  
  
「想做什麼？這我倒是還沒想好⋯⋯」  
  
「你——！」  
  
「不過有一件事我確實想對你做——」  
  
冷峻的臉露出一如既往的狂妄笑容，宇智波斑目光深沉的看著氣憤到臉紅脖子粗的漩渦鳴人，他伸出修長的手指輕輕撫上對方那紅腫的雙唇，指尖抹去殘留在嘴角邊的淫靡液體。  
  
「我想幹你。」  
  
「什——唔！」  
  
完全不給漩渦鳴人反應的時間，宇智波斑狠狠捏住對方的下顎，在金髮少年吃痛的張開嘴時，再次將自己勃發的性器用力頂進對方溫熱的口腔中。  
  
欣賞著對方因自己粗暴撻伐著他的口腔而露出難受的樣子，讓宇智波斑扭曲的內心感到一股難以形容的快意和充實感，接著他緩緩吐出一口濁氣，低沉的嗓音染上情慾後更顯嘶啞惑人，道：  
  
「幹你，幹到你體內都是我的東西，幹到你記住我的形狀，幹到你——」  
  
宇智波斑一邊說著令人寒顫的佔有宣言，一邊用力挺動腰身連幾次將性器深深頂到鳴人的咽喉上，敏感的龜頭享受著對方因為喉頭受到壓迫而反射性進行吞嚥時的緊緻感，留著一頭刺蝟長髮的男人勾起一抹邪笑，啞聲道：「幹到你再也離不開我，漩渦鳴人。」話一說完便將自己即將爆發的性器從鳴人嘴裡退開，接著一股股濃稠的精液全數射在了漩渦鳴人失神的臉上。  
  
看到金髮少年臉上盡是自己留下的淫靡痕跡，表情迷茫失神的望著自己，宇智波斑不禁俯下身，隨即將雙唇狠狠貼上對方充斥著自己射出精液味道的嘴。  
  
鳴人無力抵抗對方的入侵，只能任由宇智波斑用唇舌在自己口腔內攻城掠地，讓他盡情撕咬著自己的唇瓣，糾纏著自己的舌頭。  
  
直把漩渦鳴人吻到喘不過氣，只能艱難地從喉間發出難受的嗚噎，宇智波斑這才意猶未盡地離開，但也僅僅是將舌頭從對方嘴裡退開，四片唇瓣依然相貼，然後就著唇貼唇的親密接觸，發出兩聲促狹的笑音，低聲道：  
  
「吶，我要你成為我的人，鳴人。」  
  
  
  
「——唔、嗯⋯⋯啊、啊——」  
  
束縛在四肢上的枷鎖不知何時被解開了，漩渦鳴人不自覺地將雙腿緊緊交纏在正瘋狂侵犯自己的人的腰上，嘴裡不斷溢出壓抑不住的呻吟。  
  
雙手用力掐著對方渾圓挺翹的臀肉，宇智波斑將自己粗熱硬挺的性器狠狠頂入鳴人早已濕軟的肉穴裡，破開敏感的腸壁，一路進到最深處，輾過禁不起刺激的前列腺。  
  
已經搞不清被插射了幾次，對方依然精力滿滿的蹂躪著自己的身體，鳴人茫然地想再這樣做下去，他一定會被宇智波斑幹死，被幹到精盡人亡。  
  
於是鳴人睜開那雙泛紅的湛藍眼眸，眼角還掛著晶瑩的淚珠，無力地晃著頭，嘴裡吐出示弱地求饒：「啊——嗚嗯⋯⋯不要、不要了⋯⋯」  
  
「不要？呵——」像是聽到什麼笑話似的，斑微喘著氣低笑了一聲，看了一眼對方那緊緊吞吃著自己性器的肉穴，啞聲道：「你這裡把我咬得這麼緊，怎麼不要了？」說著便又挺腰動了幾下，還惡意地轉動腰身，連帶埋在鳴人體內的性器跟著打轉繼續刺激那塊軟肉。  
  
「而且你都爽到不知道人了，射了這麼多，看看你身上沾了多少自己的液體——」  
  
被斑耍著花樣的插入頂弄，不曾間斷的快感一直在自己的四肢百骸流竄著，已經射到沒有東西再射的男根疲軟的貼在自己下腹，但隨著這個宇智波最強者不留餘力的刺激著前列腺，陰莖還是顫顫畏畏的硬起來，卻再也吐不出一點液體。  
  
鳴人當然知道自己臉上、身上沾了多少淫靡的液體，拜這個男人所賜，連體內都充滿了他的濃稠白濁，反倒更方便斑繼續侵犯自己的身體，在對方又一次將性器插到體內最深處，鳴人不禁拔高聲音浪叫後，他便崩潰地哭喊道：  
  
「嗯啊——會、會死掉啦！唔——」  
  
抬起發軟的雙手並抵上斑結實精壯的胸膛試圖將對方推開，鳴人已經被斑幹到哭著求饒，他已經深刻體會到連續的高潮能給身體帶來多大的歡愉，但是快感過剩的後果就是身體禁不起任何一點刺激，敏感脆弱到不行，鳴人覺得再這樣下去他一定會死在這張床上，死在這個不知節制的男人身下！  
  
「走開⋯⋯不要再、做了——嗚、啊⋯⋯會被你、嗯⋯⋯幹壞⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
  
「呵呵——不會讓你死的，我可捨不得你，鳴人。」  
  
斑任由鳴人像小貓般推打著自己，雖然他的確很想跟對方一起死在這張床上，但是他還想再多擁抱一下這個人，多感受一下這個人溫熱的體溫，宇智波斑確實放不開漩渦鳴人。  
  
「我要你好好記住我，不管是身還是心，你的眼裡只能有我。」  
  
說完，斑一把拽過抵在自己胸膛上的兩隻手，接著將鳴人從床上拉起——  
  
「雙腿夾緊一點。」  
  
斑將對方的兩條胳膊掛在自己的肩頸上，然後一手環過鳴人微微發顫的腰身，一手輕拍少年癱在自己身側的大腿，要對方雙腿緊緊夾住自己的腰身。  
  
由於徹底領教了如果不順斑的意就會被他狠狠捉弄懲罰，鳴人識相的將雙腳緊緊交纏在對方精瘦的腰身上，表情慌張的看向眼前笑容依舊張狂的男人，他雖然被快感沖昏了腦袋，但是並沒有徹底失去神智，漩渦鳴人能夠清楚感覺到對方那硬熱粗壯的棒狀物正有意無意地磨蹭自己的臀縫。  
  
「你、你想、想做什麼？」  
  
想也知道宇智波斑絕不會就這麼放過自己，鳴人艱難地吞嚥了口唾液，湛藍的眼眸既緊張又害怕的看著從剛開始就一發不語的狂妄男人。  
  
儘管已經在鳴人體內射過幾次，但他下身那勃發的性器依然雄赳赳的硬挺著，紫紅的柱狀體上佈滿怒張的青筋脈絡，怎麼要都不夠，他真的能把對方做到死。  
  
「我就做到你失禁好了，那樣你的身體就會徹底記住我。」  
  
斑看著鳴人因為自己驚人的發言而錯愕到說不出話來的樣子，不禁加大了嘴角上揚的弧度，趁對方還未能反應過來的間隙，他扳開少年渾圓飽滿的臀瓣，又硬又熱的性器抵在那未能完全合攏的穴口上，然後在鳴人回過神來的瞬間，猛力頂進濕熱軟爛的肉穴裡。  
  
「什、什麼——不、不要！嗯——啊、啊啊——！」  
  
雙手緊緊扣住鳴人勁瘦的腰身，斑挺腰用力向上頂去，性器又一次進入到體內最深處，狠狠擦過前列腺，被蹂躪無數次的腸肉已經徹底記住了男人的形狀，只能無力的痙攣收縮著。  
  
「混、混蛋⋯⋯嗯、唔⋯⋯哈、哈——」  
  
快感伴隨著疼痛席捲著鳴人，他又爽又難受的仰起頭，大口喘著氣，雙手緊緊抱住斑的脖頸，等待這波情潮漸漸褪去。  
  
「還不夠——漩渦鳴人，還不夠，遠遠不夠。」  
  
不給少年喘息的機會，宇智波斑突然發起兇猛的攻勢，大開大合的操幹起來，將自己的性器退至穴口處，再用力地挺進去，男人的動作狂妄粗暴，每一次的抽插都無情碾磨過那塊敏感軟肉，享受著鳴人那緊緻濕熱的穴肉是如何絞緊吞吃著自己的性器。  
  
「唔、啊啊——夠了、不要了！要死了——哈、哈⋯⋯」  
  
敏感的前列腺一次又一次被堅硬熱燙的性器狠狠戳刺頂弄，鳴人瞪大那雙濕潤的湛藍眼眸，因快感而產生的生理淚水溢出眼眶，順著臉頰向下滑落，終於受不住地搖頭求饒。  
  
「會死啦、啊、啊——⋯⋯斑——！」  
  
宇智波斑本來想不管不顧的繼續侵犯這具讓他迷戀不已的身體，然而在聽到對方用那沙啞破碎的聲音喊出自己的名字時，便倏地停下正在進行的活塞運動，他伸手扳住鳴人的下顎微微施力迫使他低頭，深沉的黑眸迎上失神的藍眼，宇智波斑用那被情慾浸染後變得更暗啞的嗓音，輕聲道：  
  
「再喊一次，我的名字。」  
  
「唔嗯——⋯⋯斑⋯⋯」  
  
「再喊一次。」  
  
「——斑⋯⋯」  
  
「再一次！」  
  
「斑、斑、斑！宇智波斑！」  
  
「呵。」  
  
聽到對方帶著哭腔喊自己的名字，宇智波斑竟然感覺到自己早已扭曲的內心湧起一股無法言說的暖意，有種死去的靈魂再次活過來的錯覺，讓他沉溺在其中。  
  
「漩渦鳴人——」  
  
斑鬆開箝制鳴人下顎的手，然後改換扣住對方的後腦勺，讓少年的俯下頭並讓他的額頭靠在自己肩窩上，接著斑將淡色薄唇緊貼在鳴人泛紅的耳廓上，低沉黯啞的聲音帶著一絲不易察覺的柔情——  
  
「我想我大概是愛上你了。」  
  
「咦——唔！」  
  
這大概是宇智波斑有生以來說過最肉麻的話，為了掩飾自己的不自在和尷尬，在鳴人嚇的立刻從他肩窩離開時，斑迅速的追上去，頭一偏就將自己的雙唇貼上對方因為驚愕而微微張開的嘴。  
  
「不會讓你逃的——」  
  
「哈、哈——斑！你⋯⋯」  
  
「直到你愛上我之前——」  
  
一吻結束，宇智波斑又變回原先狂傲放肆、唯我獨尊的樣子，深沉黝黑的眼眸對上那雙清澈湛藍但此刻卻佈滿霧氣的眼，冷硬的唇線再次揚起霸道的弧度，低啞的聲音帶著不可一世的強勢——  
  
「我會不斷的掠奪你、侵犯你、佔有你。」  
  
「直到你徹底淪陷再也離不開我，漩渦鳴人。」  
  
一邊說著霸道佔有宣言，一邊重新開始方才被打斷的活塞運動——  
  
「你的唯一選擇就是愛上我。」  
  
  
  
  
沒關係，日子還長著。  
  
  


  
【END】  
  
  
  



End file.
